Final Tale
by BeetZel
Summary: One day Frisk and Sans find themselves at the beginning of their story once again as the present world that they had lived in had suddenly reset itself by some unknown power. What happens when they encounter something different this time around? Follow both Frisk, Sans and this newcomer to discover the mystery behind the TRUE RESET of the world.
1. Prologue

"SANS! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus called up from the stairway at his brother's room.

"ugh... it's too early for this papyrus..." Sans grumbled as he threw one arm over his closed eye sockets.

Suddenly the door to Sans' room burst open, gaining a huff from the tired skeleton as he put an extra pillow over his skull to drown out what was to come.

"GET UP SANS! I CAN FEEL IT! TODAY WILL BE THE DAY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CATCH A HUMAN!" Papyrus announced while striking a pose before suddenly dropping his posture and narrowing his eyes disapprovingly around the room. "BROTHER, YOU REALLY DO NEED TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF," Papyrus sighed.

"mmm-hrm... wait what!?" Sans exclaimed as he shot up into a sitting position, throwing the extra pillow onto the ground with the other many various trash that was strewn about.

The taller skeleton blink several times confusingly as he stared down at his smaller brother before he quickly struck a pose once more.

"UM... I SAID THAT TODAY WILL BE A GREAT DAY! THE DAY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL FINALLY CATCH A HUMAN!.. NOW GET DRESSED YOU LAZY BONES! BEFORE WE ARE LATE TO OUR STATIONS!" Papyrus said loudly before turning abruptly and taking his leave, leaving Sans in a bewildered state.

"no it can't be," Sans whispered as he got out of bed and stared out the window.

What the smaller skeleton dreaded had indeed come true, the world had reset. Just when every single monster were getting settled in with their new lives. Mettaton went on a business trip to Japan, inviting along Alphys, Undyne, and Napstablook. Toriel and Asgore after a long while had just finally gotten back together and were maintaining their school. Both Papyrus and he had bought a small house just on the outskirts of town and were enjoying their peaceful life. But why? Why did everything suddenly reset?

Sans' was deeply confused, no, more than confused. He was tired and angry, allowing his left eye to suddenly flare up with light blue magic. Again, why did this all happen? Did the kid do this? Were they not satisfied with what they had? Were they not happy living with both the king and queen? But then that brings up another question... The kid had informed him that they could no longer reset and prove that they couldn't they showed him the grayed out RESET and CONTINUE floating energy boxes.

"SANS! ARE YOU READY YET!" Papyrus called out from the first floor.

Heaving quietly, Sans calmed himself and slowly reached up, placing a shaky hand onto his head.

"ye-yeah pap... just... just give me a second," Sans responded, tears threatening to break free from the socket of his eye holes and flow down his cheekbones.

Slowly wiping away at his face, Sans glared back outside, at Snowdin. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and slowly found his clothing and put them on. Something was up, something not right and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

With a gasp, Frisk shot up into a sitting position and clutched tightly at the area right over where their heart should be. After catching their breath, Frisk looked down at themselves and found that they were sitting in a bed of golden flowers. Standing up slowly, Frisk looked down at the stick within their hand before reaching up to touch the bandage that was placed over their cheek.

What had happened? They remembered that they were enjoying playing on the ground of their new home. Along with them, sat both Asgore and Toriel whom were each reading their own books while their free hands intertwined with each others. Frisk then let out a small gasp as everything suddenly came rushing back to them.

They had remembered playing, being in the company of both the queen and king of monsters within their cozy home. As they were playing though their toys started to dissipate before them. Shocked they looked up and noticed that everything around them began to fade away. Turning their attention to both Asgore and Toriel, they could see both of the monster's panic looks. Frisk had then got up and quickly ran towards their parents. Before they could reach into Toriel's and Asgore's open arms, both of the monsters vanished before their very eyes. Falling down hard onto the ground, Frisk looked up as the world spiraled out around them and then was engulfed in pitch black darkness. Before they had lost consciousness though, they had heard a familiar maniacal laugh, accompanied by another whom they had never heard before. Then Frisks' mind blanked out.

Now here stood Frisk as they came back to their senses. Confused, Frisk hesitantly reached out with one of their hands and was shocked to see the RESET and CONTINUE option boxes pop up in front of them. They had thought that they had lost this power, this cruel ability to reset the time line, especially after they had achieved their happy ending... Well as happy as it could get. But now here it was, back within their possession and actively working as if it hadn't stopped in the first place. Lowering their hand, Frisk watched as the options faded away. Somebody or someone has done a TRUE RESET and Frisk was going to find out who and why.

While in the middle of their thought, they heard sniffing behind them and Frisk quickly turned around, freezing up at what they saw. Instead of them just being alone like last time, now sat another child whom was making small sniffling noises as they buried their face into a stuffed teddy bear. Looking to their right and left, Frisk saw nothing else out of the ordinary before they cautiously made their way on over towards the other child.

"He-hello?" Frisk said aloud softly, hoping to not scare the other child.

The other child let out a small gasp and quickly looked up at Frisk. From what Frisk could see, they could make out that the other child was wearing a gray vest, complimented with black shorts lined with white stripes down the sides and to top it off, literally, a gray colored over sized beanie covered most of their head. After getting a good look at the other child, Frisk watched as the child buried their face back into their stuffed teddy bear and let out another series of sobs.

"Ah... It's... It's okay," Frisk spoke out quickly in a soothing voice as they approached the other child and sat down next to them.

Frisk knew that they child was definitely scared but decided to wait and let them calm down first. Everything must be so new and scary for the child as it were for them as well the first time they had woken up deep within the underground ruins. It took a moment but the other child finally calmed down and stared back up at with their closed eyes. Frisk smiled warmly back at the other child hoping to ease the situation that they were both in.

"Hello, my name is Frisk, what is your name?" Frisk greeted the other child.

The other child however made an "ah" sound before shaking their head side to side slowly. Frisk on the other hand merely tilted their head to the side in confusion. The other child then pointed at their neck and sadly shook their head. With understanding, Frisk nodded back slowly. Frisk had seen this before, sometimes some children lack the ability to speak and this child that they were with must have been one of those.

However the child slowly reached into one of the pockets within their vest and pulled out a marker pen. Frisk then noticed that the child was looking around hesitantly, as if looking for something to write on. Frisk too looked around and found that there was nothing for the other child to write on. Then a thought entered Frisks' mind and they offered the stick to the other child.

"You can write on this," Frisk said quietly to the child.

The child looked up at Frisk before a small smile spread upon their features and they carefully wrote upon the stick. Taking the stick back from the other child, Frisk stared down at the word written down onto the object before looking back up at the child once more.

"Is this your name?" Frisk ask with the child grunting in a happy nod.

With a smile spread upon Frisks' face, they stood up and offered their hand towards the child holding onto the marker and teddy bear.

"Hello _, my name is Frisk," Frisk greeted once more.

"Ah..." the other child responded in kind before they put away the marker and took a hold of Frisks' hand and shook it.

The moment Frisks' hand connected with the other child's they could help but see a flicker of a shadow. This shadow looked almost like the child except it had a black beanie, a vest that was black on one side, white on the other and finally white shorts with black stripes down the sides. The most distinct thing about that shadow were it's piercing cyan colored eyes. With a blink the shadowy figure was gone and Frisk slowly released the other child's hand.

The other child on another note, while they had taken a hold of Frisks' hand they had noticed a menacing shadowy figure that looked almost identical to Frisk, standing next to them. This other Frisk, had a green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe, brown shorts and seemed to be glaring at them with red burning eyes. Closing their eyes quickly the child opened up their eyes again only to see Frisk whom seem to be staring at them for a bit longer before they released their hand.

In that awkward silence, Frisk decided to give the other child a warm smile and presented their hand out towards them.

"Lets go," Frisk offered, figuring that it was about time they leave.

"Ah..." the child responded as they held their teddy bear closer towards their body and with their free hand, took a hold of Frisks'.

Once Frisk felt the other child's hand closing around their own, they turned around and lead the both of them away from the bed of golden flowers, knowing of what was going to be in store for them. However upon meeting this new child and knowing that they will do whatever they can to get their happy ending once more, fills them with Determination.

The child on the other hand, snuggled into their teddy bear for comfort couldn't help but let a small smile etched onto their face as they were being lead away by Frisk. At first they were so scared by waking up all alone in a unfamiliar place. However that soon died down when Frisk had approached them and befriended them. Now here they were, being lead by the hand of a new found friend whom they could trust and rely on and by knowing this, fills them with Hope.


	2. A Best Friend And A Kind Monster

**Hello and thank you all for reading my fanfic Final Tale. Just some heads up within this fic that I wasn't able to put in within this fic. **

**1\. First of all in this fic, Wingdings Gaster also known as W.D Gaster is going to be the father of both Sans and Papyrus(it's just how I see it).**

 **2\. Second, the new child, also known as "_"(For some reason FanFiction is just making it one underline and I can't change it...) is suppose to be a placeholder for you, as in the reader, to put your name down for them or any kind of name you want.**

 **3\. Third, this fic will also introduce several new SOULS as well which will go into depth later.**

 **4\. Fourth, as you may have known there is another entity at work here and will be elaborated on later in the chapters.**

 **Finally I would like to express my thanks to the readers whom have put down a comment for my story.**

 **UndertaleBigFan1: Thank you so much for putting down a comment as it really helps me a lot. As for a picture of "_," I don't feel like I have the greatest of talents right now but if someone would like to do artwork of them they are more than happy to do it. However I will try my hand on making a piece of art maybe in the future.**

* * *

Grillby was busily wiping away at some of the table and counter tops with a rag, getting himself ready to open up shop soon. However this morning was particularly interesting as he turned around to gaze at one of his customers whom was already sitting at the bar counter. Usually he wouldn't allow anyone in until he was fully finished with his preparations but when the smaller skeleton showed up with a down trodden look, Grillby couldn't help but feel something was off. So he allowed Sans to stay while he prepped up the pub before opening it for the day.

Sans on the other hand was downing his second bottle of ketchup and slowly placed it back down on the table top while heaving out a tired sigh. He had wished so much, believed that everything was over for him. Especially since Frisk had freed them all and they were well associated into human society on the surface. Letting out a low chuckle to himself it was only wishful thinking that he and the rest of the monsters would ever have a life up on the surface. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be... Like every other RESET that has happened to him.

"Sans..." a whisper of a breathed out, causing the smaller skeleton to slowly turn and look up at the fire elemental.

"uh... what's up grillby?" Sans spoke up as he put on a smile as he stared up at the other monster whom merely gazed back at him with the gentle cracks and popping sounds of flicking flames sounding around them.

"Are you okay Sans?" Grillby finally asked after a long while, noticing San's slightly faltering smile before the skeleton brought his grin on upwards again.

"nah, i'm good grillby, just startin a little early before my shift and hey, what's that look for?" Sans mused with one eye socket closed before taking one last swig of the ketchup.

Grillby however could see the hesitation radiating off from the smaller skeleton before Sans placed the condiment back down on the counter top and let out a satisfying sigh.

"Sans-"

"sorry grillby. i wanna stay and chat but i got to be at my post or i'll get it from my bro. ya know how it is," Sans cut the fire elemental off with a shrug of his shoulders before he hopped off of the bar stool and made his way out of the pub. "um... thanks for letting me hang out before opening up shop," Sans said aloud, without turning around to look at the fire monster.

Without another word said the two of them, Sans was out the door and into the cold of Snowdin. Grillby however watched the small skeleton leave and glanced back to where Sans had sat just prior. The fire elemental made his way on over to clean up and noticed several gold placed there. Usually Sans never paid for anything he ordered, he would usually put it on his ever growing tab, which was eventually paid for sooner or later.

"Be safe," Grillby whispered to his friend before turning back to his duties.

Sans stood outside of Grillby's and heaved out a tired sigh, allowing his shoulders to slump. He had thought that after a few ketchup bottles it'll him out. As usual they did nothing for him and the small skeleton merely shoved his hands into his pockets and was just about to walk off before he felt something. Stopping in his tracks, Sans looked around Snowdin and saw nothing in particular. There were no monsters out and about as it was much too early, so what was this eerie feeling he had, as if something or someone was watching him.

Scoffing the feeling off, Sans closed his eyes nonchalantly and began walking westward once more. He had only taken a couple of steps when he felt something, something like fingers reaching into his chest from his back and touching his SOUL. His left eye flaring up, Sans turned around quickly to see who it was. However all he saw was empty space just like before.

"heh... heh... it was nothing," Sans said quietly to himself.

Great, not only was he being paranoid but he was starting to talk to himself as well, making him look as if he were crazy. Calming down the flaring magic in his left eye, Sans closed his eye sockets and took a couple of deep breathes. Feeling his bones settling down, Sans began walking off towards his sentry post once more.

* * *

While making their way down the hallway with Frisk leading them on. _ noticed a giant archway at the end. When _ made an "ah" sound Frisk turned towards them and simply gave them a reassuring smile. Upon seeing Frisks' face _ held their teddy bear closer towards their body and proceeded onward with Frisk.

The moment the two children made their way through the giant archway they were both greeted by another room with a patch of small grass. However now this time there was only one single golden flower, one that seemed to have a face on it.

Upon the sight of Flowey, Frisk had to bite back a gasp. They still remembered how Flowey treated them the first time they had fallen into the ruins. With his friendly facade, only to trick them into his own gains.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" the small golden flower known as Flowey greeted the two children.

Upon the greeting it elicited a happy gasp from _ while they held onto their teddy bear while Frisk on the other hand merely frowned back at Flowey who seemed to be ignoring the gesture, for now. Frisk couldn't help but wonder to themselves. It seemed that whatever this TRUE RESET was, it had also wiped Flowey of his memories too.

"Hrm... You're both new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Flowey asked, gaining a smiling nod from the child with the teddy bear while the other merely stared. "Golly, you two must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you two how things work around here! Guess little ole me will have to do." Flowey proclaimed. "Ready? Here we go!"

With that said a giant translucent field of energy spread around the two children. Frisk being familiar with what was going on, simply looked down at themselves and saw the red glow of their SOUL. Hearing a surprised gasp next to them, Frisk turned their attention to _ and was taken aback a bit when they saw the cyan glow of the other child's SOUL.

New to whatever was happening to them, _ had dropped their teddy bear at the sudden transition and placed a hand upon their chest when they saw a cyan colored heart glowing from within them. Looking up worriedly they turned to Frisk whom was staring at them.

"See that heart?" Flowey's voice said aloud, causing the two children to turn their attention back to him. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey stated. "However your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for?" Flowey ask, noticing the confused look of the child who had bent down to pick up their teddy bear. "Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey said aloud cheerfully, causing the child to smile again while the other merely stared. "You two want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked gaining a happy nod from the mute child while the other, just as before, kept on staring at him.

Flowey didn't quite understand but not gaining a reaction from the child with the stick was starting to irk him, expressed by a slight twitch of his left eye which had gone unnoticed by the other happy child.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you two!" Flowey said aloud with a wink causing the child with the teddy bear to giggle.

Suddenly five swirling pellets appeared behind Flowey, causing the children to look up at them. The child with the teddy bear looked up in wonder while Frisk merely breathed through their nose as they stared at the pellets.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... Friendliness pellets," Flowey announced happily. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said aloud as the pellets started to hone in on the two children.

Watching the incoming pellets, Frisk knew that they were not "friendliness pellets" at all and was about to move around them when they noticed _ making their way towards them. Frisk had let out a horrified gasp, although they themselves knew about Flowey, _ did not. Frisk quickly ran on over to _ and quickly maneuvered the both of them around the pellets.

_ looked up confusingly at Frisk, wondering why they had pulled them away from the friendliness pellets from their new friend, Flowey. Frisk on the other hand frowned slightly and shook their head, confusing them all the more.

"Hey buddies, you missed them." Flowey said aloud drawing attention of the two children. "Let's try this again, okay?" Flowey huffed out in a semi flat tone as five more pellets were sent towards their way.

Thinking fast, Frisk took a hold of the sleeve of _ shirt and quickly pulled them away from the pellets again.

"Hey is this a joke? Are you two braindead?" Flowey asked while his eyes narrowed at the two startled children. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS! Friendliness pellets." Flowey corrected himself as five more pellets flew towards the two children.

Upon hearing the sudden change of Flowey's voice from friendly to suddenly stern put quite the shock onto _, freezing them on the spot. Their eyes widen slightly as they watched the pellets fly towards them at an alarming speed. However the pellets never made contact when they were suddenly pushed down onto the ground with the attacks zooming by overhead.

Looking up to see whom had pushed them, they saw Frisk smiling down at them. Sitting up slowly _ reached on over to where they had dropped their teddy bear and hugged it close towards their body before looking back at Frisk. Now understanding the situation that they were in, they were glad that Frisk had saved them from whatever Flowey had thrown at them. Hearing a low growl both Frisk and _ turned their attention back on over towards Flowey. What _ saw was not the friendly flower before but instead a creature that has warped it features into something more menacing and sinister.

"You two know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey accused in a more demonic voice. "You two just wanted to see me suffer," Flowey growled out as pellets suddenly surrounded both Frisk and _ whom suddenly held onto Frisk for comfort at the sight of the attack. "Die!" Flowey screamed aloud, followed by a series of maniacal laughter as the bullets all closed in towards the two children.

Not liking the sudden change in Flowey and his demonic laughter that ensued, _ held onto Frisk and their teddy bear tightly as tears flowed down their eyes. They were so confused. Why was this happening to them? Why did Flowey suddenly change in demeanor and wanted to kill them? We're they both going to die to the flower monster? During all this though a comforting hand was placed upon the back of the child, causing them to turn around to see Frisk's warm smile.

"Don't be afraid. It will all be okay," Frisk said quietly in a reassuring voice.

Before they could ask why the pellets all suddenly vanished. Looking around quickly they stared back at a bewildered looking Flowey whom had stopped laughing and was eyeing them confusingly. Suddenly a small fireball appeared just a few feet from the flower monster and before Flowey could do anything the small flame flew towards the creature and knocked him away. Letting out a small gasp of what just happened both the child and Frisk looked around and saw a shadow slowly making it's way towards them.

At the sight of the approaching shadow, _ gripped onto their stuffed bear tightly and cowered back in fear. Frisk on the other hand glanced on over towards them and gave them a comforting smile before turning back to look up at the approaching figure. Confused, _ followed Frisk's gaze and was quite surprised to see a goat like monster dressed in a purple colored robe entered into their view.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths" the goat monster spoke softly in a motherly voice, staring off in the area to where the flower monster was blasted off to.

Turning back to see the two children the goat monster placed a hand over her bosom, closing her eyes and let out a relieved breath. She had worried that she had been too late but was happy to know that she had got to the two human children just in time.

"Ah, do not be afraid, little ones. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel announced in a soft voice causing one of the children to smile up brightly at her while the other seemed to hold their teddy bear toy closer towards their body.

A thought seemed to have crossed Toriel's mind, questions bearing as to why these two children had suddenly appeared within the ruins? But no matter, she had to get the children out of the ruins and to a safe place. So without a second thought Toriel offered a hand towards the two children.

"Come! Follow me now my children. It is dangerous here. I will lead you two out of the catacombs," Toriel offered.

Without missing a beat, Frisk ran up towards Toriel and quickly threw their arms around the monster's leg and held on firmly.

"Oh-oh dear," Toriel yelped out at the unexpected hug.

Turning to look up at Toriel, Frisk could see the surprise on the monster's face which slowly turned into a kind smile. With that, Toriel reciprocated the gesture by wrapping her arms around Frisk's backside.

Turning back around to face _, Frisk beckoned for them to follow.

_ bit their bottom lip and hugged their teddy bear close to their body, unsure whether or not to trust this Toriel. How would they know if this Toriel was just putting on a facade as well, just as Flowey did? While they thought about it, it did seem that this Toriel monster seemed genuine enough. She had come in to saved them when no one else came and Frisk seemed to have put their whole trust and faith on this monster as they ran on ahead and threw themselves around Toriel's knees. Frisk had then turn back around and waved for them to come on over.

Taking a deep breath _ hesitantly approached both Frisk and Toriel upon the former's call. Once they were standing right beside the two, _ glanced up at Toriel and watched as the goat monster smiled warmly down at them before she knelt down next to them and gave them a warm hug.

"Do not be afraid now my child. You are safe now," Toriel spoke softly.

Upon being hugged by the goat monster, _ felt something, something that pushed away at all their worries, fears and sadness.

"There there now, it is alright. I am here and I will protect you, the both of you," Toriel spoke soothingly.

Frisk couldn't help but wipe away at the forming tears that were appearing at the edge of their eyes at the sight of Toriel hugging the other child. Knowing that they had found their mother again and knowing that she will protect them, fills them with Determination.

At Toriel's soft and kind words, _ buried their face deeper into the monster's bosom who soothingly held them tighter all the while. Upon knowing that within this scary world, there were others who would protect them from harm, fills them with Hope.


	3. Entering And Exiting The Ruins

As _ traveled through the ruins with Frisk and Toriel, they could not be more happier. During their travels, Toriel had taught both Frisk and they that monsters might attack them because they were both human. So in light of that, Toriel had put them both through various exercises that involved with the both of them talking to a dummy.

Frisk of course happily spoke to the inanimate object while _ however seemed to be at a lost. A thought then occurred to them and they quickly pulled out their marker pen and drew a small heart onto the dummy. They didn't know why but they thought they could sense the dummy giving off an air of indifference to the both of them. Toriel on the other hand was very pleased with the both of them and proceeded to lead them further into the ruins.

As they all made their way halfway through the corridor a new room, a frog looking monster suddenly jumped out between them and Toriel. Before _ knew what was going on, that invisible space surrounded both them and Frisk once more, causing both of their heart shaped SOULS to glow from within them once more. Looking up worriedly at the frog monster _ then turned their attention to Frisk.

Frisk on the other hand, merely smiled back and placed a hand up towards their mouth before saying something to the frog monster. Whatever Frisk had told the frog monster though, seemed to have a immediate effect, as it seemed to tilt it's head to the side as if it were flattered.

Seeming to have noticed that both they and Frisk were not following her, Toriel had came back and glared down at the frog monster. Upon noticing Toriel the Froggit lowered it's head and seemed to skulk away under the monster queen's glare. Before they knew it the invisible field vanished and the child quickly ran on over towards Toriel's side.

"Oh, I am sorry for leaving you two behind like that. I have forgotten what it was like to walk with children..." Toriel seemed to have said sadly while slowing down with the two children beside her.

Upon hearing what Toriel had said though, _ looked up at the monster queen and then at Frisk, noticing that they both seemed to have sad expressions. Did they miss something? Shaking the thought away, Toriel then lead them all on once more and before long they came into a room filled with water and spikes.

"This is another puzzle but..." Toriel spoke aloud in a gentle voice before she looked down at the two children beside her. "Here you two, take my hands for a moment," Toriel offered.

Once Toriel had a good grip on the two children by her side, she cautiously lead the three of them through the puzzle. While they moved through the contraption, Toriel had glanced down to either side of her and noticed the child with the stick smiling up at her and the child with the stuffed bear toy, looking around in wonder before eventually smiling up at her as well. Once they had reached the other side, Toriel hesitantly let go of both of the childrens' hands and offered words of encouragement to the both of them.

"You both have done excellent thus far, my children," Toriel continued as they entered the next room. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of the both of you" Toriel spoke hesitantly. "I would like you two to walk to the end of the room by yourselves. Forgive me for this," Toriel finished before she suddenly ran off and disappeared into the long dark hallway.

The mute child let out a small gasp and quickly held onto their stuffed teddy bear at the sudden abandonment. What were they suppose to do? Why this monster whom had been so kind to them, just left them. Turning their gaze on over towards Frisk the child watched as Frisk offered them their hand. Putting their trust in them, they took Frisk's outstretched hand and slowly they two walked through the dark corridor of the ruins.

"Don't worry, she is just testing us," Frisk spoke softly as they walked down the long corridor, causing the child to hold onto their hand a little tighter.

Not too soon the two children made it to the end of the dark hallway and from behind one of the pillars, out came Toriel.

"Greetings, my children. Oh, do not worry. I did not leave you two. I was hiding behind this giant stone pillar the whole time. Thank you two for trusting me," Toriel said softly. "However, there was an important reason for this exercise. I had to test both of your independence," Toriel explained sadly.

Frisk nodded in understanding while the child simply looked up at Toriel in confusion. Then as if a thought had crossed the monster queen's mind she knelt down next to the two children.

"I have some business to attend to and must leave you two alone for a little while. Please, I want you two to remain here alright? It is very dangerous to explore the ruins by yourselves" Toriel spoke softly. "Oh, I have an idea. I will give you both this cell phone," Toriel said softly as she pulled out a small device and held it out with Frisk accepting the offered device. "If you both have a need of anything, just call," Toriel said as she slowly stood back up. "You both be good alright? I will come back for the both of you soon," she finished as she gently hugged both of the children before turning around and taking her leave.

Watching Toriel leave the child was at a lost of what to do. Should they stay here and listen to Toriel or should they venture elsewhere? The answer to their question did not take long before Frisk turned towards them and offered them their hand once more. Looking up at Frisk and seeing their calming smile the child smiled back and slowly reached out, taking Frisk's hand into theirs.

As they ventured on through the ruins, they had come across a very down trodden ghost monster who goes by the name of Napstablook, whom they quickly befriended. Along the way they talked to various monsters within the ruins, solved puzzles , and found helpful items during their adventure. There were even parts during their journey where Frisk would call up Toriel and call her mother, which of course would surprise the other monster at the other end of line. Toriel had then proceeded to ask them what flavors each of the children would prefer. Frisk had chosen butterscotch while _ had chosen the flavor of cinnamon. Toriel then bid them both a goodbye and telling them both to be careful before ending the call.

Taking a glance at Frisk, _ was starting to suspect that the other child seemed to know a lot more than they let on. However they decided to keep to themselves for now and if Frisk did indeed know something then maybe they were keeping it to themselves for a reason.

Eventually the two children had caught up with Toriel and she quickly fussed over the both of them when she had saw them. Toriel apologized to the two by saying how irresponsible it was to leave them. She then took the two children by their hands and lead them away from the ruins to what looked like a small tiny house. Once they had entered Toriel's home both of the children took in a deep breath at the aroma that floated in the air.

"Do you smell that little ones?" Toriel asked, turning to look down at the dreamy looks on both of the children. "Surprise you two! I have made us some butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Toriel announced, causing the two children to let out small gasps. "I thought we should celebrate both of your arrival. I want you two to have a nice time living here... So I will have to hold off on the snail pie until tonight." Toriel thought aloud.

Live here? Why would they want to live here? _ had thought to themselves. Even as nice as it was to think about living with this Toriel monster, they thought that maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. Turning to look at Frisk though, they noticed the warm happy expression settled on their face.

"I have another special surprise for you two," Toriel suddenly said as she lead the two children into the hallway. "This is it," Toriel announced happily as she lead the two children by holding onto their hands. "A room for the both of you. I do hope you two like it," Toriel breathed contently as she patted both of their heads. "Oh dear, is something burning? You two make yourselves at home now," Toriel said quickly before rushing off.

Watching Toriel leave the two children looked at one another before Frisk decided to open the door that lead into the room. Seeing the small room littered with plush toys, drawers and a bed brought a smile upon the two children. Walking on over towards the bed, Frisk hopped on top of it and quickly patted down on the spot next to them. _ was hesitant at first but followed suit and made themselves comfortable next to Frisk.

"It's been a rough day, maybe you should get some sleep," Frisk suggested with the other child agreeing by nodding their head before falling asleep straight away with their teddy bear close to them.

Letting out a sigh and laying themselves down onto the comforting bed as well, Frisk stared up at the ceiling and couldn't help but frown slightly. Way back then when they had first fallen down Mt. Ebott, Frisk had what they would consider guardian angels with them. When they had thought that they were alone, these beings or whoever they were, would sometimes influence their actions, give them the Determination to move on. Eventually these beings helped Frisk bring down the barrier and helped them saved most of the monsters in the underground.

Now since Frisk has woken up again within the ruins, they felt not presence, no signs of those beings that had helped them before. It was as if they had just simply disappeared, leaving them all alone. It was so strange and scary for them, as of now they had no one to guide them and they don't know how this time line would play out. Heaving out a tired sigh, they had decided to not dwell on the subject and adjusted themselves so that they were on their side with sleep soon following.

* * *

Leaning his head back onto the giant double doors, Sans couldn't help himself as he let out a tired sigh into the frigid cold air.

"Might as well do this," he spoke quietly to himself, closing his eye sockets.

Like any other time lines, Sans started to practice his knock knock jokes by knocking on the giant door behind him with the back of his knuckles. Upon the fifteenth joke, Sans suddenly heard a voice.

"Who's there?" the womanly voice responded, causing Sans to smile.

"Cows,"

"Cows who?"

"Cows don't say who, they say moo!" Sans said aloud, eliciting a small laughter from the other side, causing him to smile slightly.

Even though Sans already knew who was behind that door, he was a bit sad that Toriel did not know who he was, only knowing him as just another monster to talk to through the doors. He had wanted to talk to Toriel about the RESETS but decided that it was best to leave it like this, with just them being two monster friends who spoke through each other through the door. Eventually their laughter started to die down and Sans knew what was coming after a long moment of silence.

"Excuse me,"

"Yeah?"

"If... If a human or any other humans ever comes through this door... Could you please... Please promise me something? Can you watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" Toriel asked.

Sans had always hated this part and leaned the back of his head onto the door again. But just like every other time line in the past, Sans closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath.

"Sure... I'll look after them," he finally responded.

"Thank you."

Sans then opened back up his eye sockets and stared down the pathway that lead towards Snowdin. Just like every other time line, Toriel had quickly said her goodbye and left him there all alone. Standing up slowly and stretching his limbs, Sans had decided to make his rounds. He knew that it would be a while before the kid showed up and it would probably be best if he cleared his head for the moment.

* * *

Waking up from their rather long nap _ had noticed a couple slices of pies placed onto a small table within the middle of the room. At the sudden realization they suddenly straightened up and leaned on over to gently shake Frisk up. They watched as Frisk rose up slowly with a yawn of their own before they too spotted the two pies. Bouncing off of the bed, Frisk made their way on over to where the pies were and with a flick they put it away within their inventory option. _ walked on over and they too placed their slice of the pie away into their inventory.

Both of the children then decided to go find Toriel and made their way out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, Frisk let out a sigh, prompting _ to glance in their general direction.

"We cannot stay here," Frisk said quietly, turning to see the confused face of the other child.

When _ had tried to ask why, Frisk only told them that they needed to move on and that they couldn't stay here, no matter how much they both wanted to. Even as nice as it was to stay with Toriel, Frisk told them that they needed to save the monsters which confused them but they decided to agree and go along with what Frisk was telling them.

Soon enough, the two children found Toriel sitting comfortably in a rocking chair near an open fireplace. They had both glanced at each other before they walked up to the goat monster and informed her that they needed to leave. Of course Toriel was appalled and shocked by the sudden action. She was deeply confused as to why the two children had wanted to leave and after trying to persuade them several times, she finally stood up from her spot and had asked them to stay while she attended to some business.

Frisk on the other hand, knew exactly what Toriel was going to go do and they quickly took a hold of the other child's hand. Ignoring their surprised gasp, Frisk lead the both of them down the stairs of Toriel's home. Once at the bottom though, they both saw Toriel standing in the middle of the long hallway.

"You both wish to know how to return home do you not?" Toriel ask, not even turning around to face the two children as they approached. "Ahead of us, lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground" she continued to explain before taking in a deep breath. "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be good little children and go back upstairs," Toriel finished in a whisper, turning slightly to glance at the two before moving on again.

_ however was very confused by all of this. Just like before, Frisk urged them on again by taking a hold of their hand and they both followed the goat monster.

"Every human that has falls down here has met the same fate little ones. I have seen it, again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive children... If you both leave the ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you both. I am doing this to only protect you two, do you understand? Please... Go back to your room," Toriel said aloud in a soft voice when the children had caught up to her once more.

As Toriel reached the end of the hall she was very disappointed to see that the children had still not done what she had asked.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning you two," Toriel said aloud as she made her way towards the entrance.

Staring up at the door that lead to the underground, Toriel took a deep breath as she heard the two children behind her.

"You two want to leave so badly? Hmph. You two are just like the others. There is only one solution to all of this then," Toriel said aloud as she turned around to face the two children.

Just as before that invisible field surrounded both of the children, causing their heart shaped SOULS to glow vibrantly in both red and cyan.

"Prove yourselves... Prove to me that you two are strong enough to survive." Toriel said aloud as pillars of flame suddenly erupted all around them, lighting the darkness within the ruins.

The two children huddled close together but not for long as Toriel started to hurl balls of fire towards their direction. Quickly _ had side stepped out of the way but did not see some of the flames change their course and waved in towards them. Luckily, Frisk seemed to know what they were doing and how to maneuver through Toriel's attacks as they rushed in and pushed them out of the way. Looking back up at Frisk they could see they could see them panting but with a smile set upon their features. At the sight of Frisk though, this had also cause them to smile in return as Frisk's exuberance seemed to be affecting them as well. Getting back up they both glanced back in Toriel's direction and then at each other before nodding.

Both of the children weaved through Toriel's attacks, the colors of both red and cyan hearts among the bright colors of red hot orange flames. Eventually Toriel had started to slowly stopped her attack and both children could now see tears falling down from her eyes. Soon enough, Toriel's attacks stopped all together and she had let her arms fall down to her side.

"I know you two want to go home, but... But please... Go back upstairs now," Toriel begged, seeing the children slowly shake their head in response. "I promise I will take good care of you two. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here," Toriel tried to persuade only seeing the children frown in her direction whilst shaking their heads again. "Why are you two making this so difficult. Please, go upstairs," she begged.

Frisk although with tears clearly falling from their eyes, had walked up to Toriel and took a hold of her hand. _ meanwhile had stood back a little and watched on with sad worried eyes.

"Pathetic, is it not?" Toriel sadly laughed aloud as she reached up and wiped away at her tears. "I cannot save even a single child... Let alone two," She said quietly as she turned to look at both of the human children.

_ had noticed that the flames around them had died down significantly and turned back to look up at Toriel and Frisk.

"No, I understand. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For the both of you my two children... I will put them aside. If you both truly wished to leave the ruins... I will not stop you. However, when you leave. Please, do not come back. I hope you both understand" Toriel said in almost a whisper as she knelt down and hugged Frisk tightly.

After hugging Frisk, Toriel then made her way on over towards the other child and she too hugged them tightly. During all this time, _ had never felt so attached to someone before, especially a monster. However after realizing that Toriel was only doing what she thought it was best in order to protect them, it really struck their heart that they had to leave her. So to make the best of it, they quickly hugged Toriel back.

"Goodbye my children," Toriel sighed out as she stood back up and turned to look at the human kids one last time before walking back into the ruins.

Watching Toriel leave _ could see the conflicting emotion written on Frisk's face. Letting out a sigh, _ walked on over and placed a hand upon the other child's shoulder. Frisk had turned to look at them before quickly they reached up and rubbed away at their face.

"It is okay... I am alright. We have to go on," Frisk mumbled as they turned towards the door and opened it.

_ on the other hand paused a moment and looked behind them from where Toriel had disappeared off to. Letting out a sigh, they decided to follow Frisk through the giant door.

The two children made their way through the long empty hallway that had not monsters that would jump out and attack them. Eventually they both noticed a giant archway and upon going through it they were both met with a familiar face.

"Clever. Verrrryyy both think you're really smart, don't you?" Flowey spoke with half lidded eyes. "In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey spat out. "So you were both able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person," Flowey goaded before a small laughter came from him. "I bet you both feel really great. You two didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do when you both meet a relentless killer? You both will die and die again, all until you are tired of trying. What will you both do until then?" Flowey asked before his face suddenly changed. "Will you two kill out of frustration? Or will you two give up entirely on this world... And let me inherit the powers to control it?" Flowey growled out.

Before they could say anything to the menacing flower, Flowey rose up, gave off a menacing laugh and disappeared underground. Leaving just the two of them again within the silence of the ruins.

Turning towards Frisk, _ deeply wanted to know what was going on. While Frisk stared at the spot where Flowey was just at before the heaved out a long sigh.

"I will tell you. I will tell you everything soon. But please just give me a little more time to figure out what is going on," Frisk asked without looking back at the other child.

_ heaved out a tired huff and held their teddy bear closer towards their body for comfort.

Both the children then looked up at the giant gate that separated the ruins from the outside world of the underground. Frisk then turned to look at the other child and held out their hand.

"Ready?" Frisk asked.

Taking in a deep breath and not knowing of what to do the silent child slowly took Frisk's hand once more and waited for them to lead them away.

Even though Frisk knew that whatever time line they were in, they were going to do their best to fix everything fills them with Determination.

While being lead away by Frisk, _ couldn't help but look back and think about Toriel while they exited the ruins. As soon as they made it to the door and slowly opened it, _ could see the light of the outside would before them. Upon knowing that although they didn't know very much of what was going on and that their true journey was just starting, fills them with Hope.

* * *

 **Hello readers and thank you all for reading my story. As you all can see, these last couple of chapters have ridiculously similar as the game's intro. I just wanted to express that, that was intentional and that is where the similarities will end as from now on, things will start to slightly change. Anyways, thanks again my readers and if I haven't got back to any of my reviewers, I apologize and will get to you all soon, thank you.**


	4. Golden Memories

Both children opened the giant doors of the ruins and were met with a burst of freezing air. Letting out a shudder the silent child held onto their stuffed toy tightly for warmth, due to the freezing cold air whilst Frisk merely slightly shuddered before stretching their legs. As soon as they stepped over the thresh hold the giant door suddenly slammed behind the two children, causing them both to jump slightly.

Turning to look up at Frisk for a moment the silent child then decided to look around themselves. From the looks of it they were both in some sort of snowy forest with dark eerie trees looming all around them. Taking a step forward they then noticed a glint off to their left. Glancing back at Frisk for a moment and then turning back tot he glint they made their way on over to inspect it. Before they could take a closer look at the shiny object hidden within the bushes, Frisk had suddenly taken a hold of their hand and started to lead them onto the trail.

"Ah..." the silent child yelped out in surprise as they were being dragged along.

"We are going to meet a friend," Frisk called back as they walked on.

As they traversed through the cold trail the mute child looked around them and couldn't help shuddering at the tall trees. Hugging their teddy bear close to them, they had almost tripped when they walked over a giant branch laying on the road. The silent child turned back around and could have swore they saw something moving beneath the shadows of the trees. Turning back around quickly, they tried to voice a warning to Frisk, but seemingly they were ignored by the other child. Curious as to why Frisk wasn't responding to them they both suddenly stopped when they stood in front of what looked like a bridge. The mute child shuddered when they heard footsteps behind them that sounded like it was getting closer and closer. They had wanted to turn around or run away from the approaching noise but something seemed to have keep them rooted on the spot.

"hey little humans. don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand," a deep voice spoke behind the two children.

Frisk quickly turned around, took a firm hold of said person's hand and was delighted when they heard the sound of passing gas.

At the sound of the flatulence noise the mute child cocked a brow and quickly turn around. They were flabbergasted, when they saw Frisk holding onto the hands of what looked like a skeleton, dressed in a blue coat, white undershirt, black shorts and sneakers. What was most peculiar about the skeleton though was his height, he was about only several heads higher than the children themselves and had a big giant grin plastered onto his face with small pinpricks of lights for his eyes.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny!" the skeleton chuckled aloud, noticing the other child quickly hiding behind Frisk when they saw him.

"Sans!" Frisk cried out happily as they suddenly threw their arms around the stout skeleton.

"uh... do we know each other kid?" Sans asked curiously, shocked to be suddenly hugged by the human child.

Upon hearing San's confused voice, Frisk quickly looked up at the skeleton, noticing those small pinprick dots of lights staring curiously back down at them. Letting go of Sans slowly, Frisk took a step back and slowly brought their hands over their heart. Embarrassing, Frisk looked down to the side and thought to themselves for a moment.

It couldn't be, could it? Did the reset erase San's memories as well? Usually though, Sans would be able to remember them or recall certain events at least. This time instead the skeleton was reacting to them as if this was their first time meeting ever.

The mute child slowly walked on over to Frisk's side and tugged gently on their sleeve. Why were they so sad all of a sudden? It didn't make sense. Did Frisk know this monster? They turned to look back up at the skeleton in the blue hoodie whom was observing them quietly. They could sense no animosity directed towards them, so then, why was Frisk so sad? Unexpectedly, Frisk suddenly fell onto their knees and started to weep quietly, surprising all of them.

"h-hey kid, why... why you suddenly cryin?" Sans asked in a worried voice as he approach the two children and knelt beside them.

"You... You don't remember," Frisk sobbed quietly as they wiped at their eyes with the back of their sleeve.

Frisk felt so embarrassed about crying in front of both Sans and the other child but this was all too much. They had expected for Flowey and Toriel to have had their memories erased but not Sans too. They didn't want to be the only one to remember the past. They had thought that Sans, whom was always aware of what was going on, would be able to help them. However now, it seems as if every monster in the underground, not just the underground but the world had their memories erased and upon knowing this really hurt them a lot.

Sans on the other hand, frowned down at Frisk whom was silently crying to themselves. When he had tried to console them, they had silently said that he did not remember. Upon hearing this, Sans had frozen on the spot and merely gazed down at Frisk, who continually wiped at their teary eyes while the other child merely gave them reassuring pats, head looking back and forth between the both of them.

"wha-what did you say kid?" Sans whispered, his phalanges shaking slightly.

What did Frisk mean that he did not remember? Was this the Frisk that he knew? Sure he had wanted to ask the kid to see if they had did the reset but wasn't so sure. He honestly had not wanted to ask mainly due to it disrupting the time line. However now, seeing Frisk crying in front of him and saying that he did not remember brought in a whole lot of new questions.

Frisk sniffed quietly before slowly looking back up at Sans as he stared down at them with large white glowing eyes.

"Sans?" Frisk said aloud quietly, noticing the skeleton's face dropping slightly.

Frisk slowly stood back up and timidly approached Sans, whom was slightly shaking. Looking back up into San's wide eyes, they slowly embraced the skeleton once more.

"Do... Do you remember?" Frisk hesitantly asked. "Do you remember when we became friends? How we all went up into the human world? How we lived happily up there even though it was hard at first? When I showed you the stars?" Frisk kept on asking.

Sans was quiet for a moment, letting Frisk bury their face into his abdomen before he slowly wrapped his hands around them.

"yeah kid... I remember. everything," Sans responded as he placed his head on top of Frisk's as he closed his eyes with bright blue bio luminescent tears cascading down from his closed eye sockets. "you're not alone kid. i'm right here with ya," he said in a very soft voice. " i'm sorry i didn't answer ya before... i was just afraid," he finished while Frisk nodded their head in understanding.

Seeing the two embrace, the mute child couldn't help but smile warmly at them. Even though they didn't understand what was going on or who this skeleton monster was, Frisk seemed to be really attached to him and he to them. Whatever the skeleton had said to Frisk, caused the child to sob out quietly once more. The tears that were being shed by both human and monster though, were not tears of sadness but those of happiness and it brought a great warmth feeling deep from within the silent child.

Suddenly a light shined forth from within the mute child, startling both Frisk and Sans. Turning around to look at the startled human, they both saw the other kid's cyan colored SOUL suddenly warped itself into a amber colored one. Before they all knew it, they were all being surrounded by golden globes of light. These spheres of amber showed moving images, scenes of both Frisk and Sans. One of the spheres showed how Frisk had first met with the friendly skeleton. Other spheres showed the two eating happily at some diner which then transitioned to the skeleton playing some pranks on the human child.

"are... are these... memories?" Sans asked quietly aloud as he stood up and looked all around them, shocked at what he was seeing.

As the mute child placed their hand over their chest and stared up at the spheres of moving images, they understood now. They now knew that Frisk was the child who saved the monsters whom were all trapped within the underground. Knew that Sans is a very powerful monster who is a dear friend and wanted nothing more but to stop the resets that had been plaguing him and the other monsters' lives. Knew that the world had been reset and that they must now find a way to fix all of this.

Slowly the amber light of the silent child's SOUL finally stopped glowing and turned back into it's cyan color.

"you got a strange power there kid," Sans spoke up, appearing right in front of the mute child, causing them to quickly look up at him with a small gasp.

The silent child hadn't expected, or did they expect, Sans to suddenly appear in front of them? It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that they knew that they could trust this monster whom was standing in front of them.

"heh, the names sans by the way, but something tells me you already know that, dont'cha?" Sans greeted to which the human child timidly placed their head behind their stuffed teddy bear before peeking up at him again, a small smile etched onto their face.

As if they had remembered something, they mute child suddenly pulled out a small notepad, courtesy of Toriel whom had handed it to them in the underground and quickly scribbled something on it. After they were done, they quickly turned the notepad around pointed at the word before pointed a finger at themselves.

"this your name kid?" Sans asked as he eyed the letters to which the child nodded vigorously. "heh, heh, that's an interesting name you got there kid," Sans responded with a smile.

He then quirked his boney brow when the silent child quickly scribbled into their notepad again before showing him. He took a look at what the kid had wrote and curiously glanced back at the child.

"friend kid? you want to be friends?" he asked while the child timidly took a step back and nodded while not making eye contact.

San's face took on the look of surprise for a moment before he smiled warmly back down at the new human child.

"heh, heh, sure kid, we can be friends."

Upon hearing this, the child smiled widely before they put away their notepad and pen. Then they slowly and timidly opened their arms and looked up expectantly at Sans whom arched a boney brow at the gesture. The skeleton didn't quite understood what the human had wanted and noticed the small blush on the kid's face before he nodded once, understanding. Kneeling down on one knee, Sans reached out and pulled the human kid into a great warm hug.

"i think we're going to be great pals," Sans whispered.

Frisk watched in wonderment as Sans greeted the other human child and quickly befriended them. Frisk couldn't help but think of when they had first met Sans and how friendly he was to them. Watching the two though, Frisk turned their attention onto the human child and wondered about them. What role did they have in this new time line? What secrets did they hold? And what was this new power that they had? However one thing was for sure though, they will get through this together and this fills them with Determination.

Everything for the silent child was so confusing, at first. They didn't know what was going on or who to trust and what to do. Everything became clear when their heart shaped SOUL turned into an amber color and showed them. It showed them of both Frisk's and San's past, giving them an insight of how the two were like with one another. This in turn gave them enough courage to ask the skeleton monster to be their friend, to which their surprise the skeleton obliged with ended up in a great big hug. Even though they were still unsure of this new world before them but upon gaining a new and valuable friend fills them with Hope.

* * *

 **This one is a little short and I apologize to any of the readers if this section is a bit confusing. PM me if some parts aren't understandable and if anyone did enjoy this chapter or story in general, do post a comment below. Thanks!**


End file.
